Austin and Ally Fanfiction Summer Love
by Allygirl49
Summary: Ally, a 17 years old girl, who loves music and pickles, moves from New York to Miami,Florida because her dad wants to forget about his wife's death. So Ally is forced to begin a new life that means new school, new friends,and maybe a new love? Read and find out! My first fanfiction give it a try! :) R
1. Chapter 1

Austin & Ally Fanfiction

**A/N: Hey guys! :) This is my first**

**Fanfiction! Idk if you'll like it or not just **

**Please give it a try? :) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:Okay who wants to do the **

**disclaimer?**

**Ross: ME!**

**Laura: NO! I WANT TO DO IT!**

**Ross: Too bad i said it first **

***Sticks tongue out***

**Laura: Well BooHoo! Im a girl so i**

**shoud do it!**

**Ross: Idc if ur a girl! I want to do it!**

**Im older than u!**

**Laura: We have the same age! **

**Me: FOR GOD SAKE STOP ARGUING **

**AND LET'S SAY TOGETHER THE **

**DISCLAIMER OKAY? **

**Ross&Laura: Okay...**

**Me:Good...One...Two...Three!**

**Me,Ross&Laura: ALLY DOESN'T**

**OWNS AUSTIN AND ALLY OR**

**ANYTHING YOU'LL RECOGNIZE!**

**Me: Thank you now plese read!**

**P.S. Yes my real name is Ally Jones**

**Shocking right? ;) okay now ignore **

**Me and read!**

_Chapter 1: New life!_

Ally's P.O.V

Hi! My name is Allyson Marie Dawson.

Im 17 years old and im moving today

to Miami,Florida. I know what are you

thinking 'Oh Florida! I bet ur exited!'

Well u thought wrong! Im sad because

my Mother died 2 years ago and my

dad said that this place reminds him

too much about her so we have to move

from New York to Miami **(A/N:Yeah**

**I was born in New York but i moved**

**To Miami 3 months ago so yeah...)**

and yeah maybe in Miami is more

warmer that New York but i fell home!

"But dad i don't wanna move to Miami

Please...i want to stay here..." i begged

my dad to stay but he won't change his

mind!

"Aww c'mon sweety! It'll be fun!" My dad

said.

"But what about my friends! I can't

leave them like that!" I said.

"But you'll make new friends there!

Please trust me! Do you trust me?" Ugh

He knows that i can't ressist when he says that!

"Ugh...Fine!" I said finnally maybe he's

right! Maybe it'll be fun! :)

"Cool now go and put your bags

into the car!" He said getting excited.

"Wait NOW?" I asked raising my voice.

"Of course! I want to get there early!"

"Fine! I'll go...wait... i don't remember

packing my stuff..." i said confused.

"Weeeeell..." He said draging the 'e'.

"Dad...did you packed my stuff while

i was asleep?" I asked him.

"Sorry honey, but i didn't want to

spent time on packing your stuff,so

I make them for ya! Now go upstairs

and get your bags!"

"Fine..." i mumbled. I ran upstairs,took

my suitcases and put them in the car

I stepped in the car and put my headphones

on and looked for a melody. I love music,

more than pickles, it's my life im finnally

Over my stage fright and im very happy!

"You ready?" My dad asks.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p' "Oh btw!

if i fall asleep would you wake me when

were there?" I said yawning, i didn't get

some rest.

"Sure honey!" And with that he starts driving.

Well here goes nothing! I listened to my

favorite song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift

and i fell asleep.

"Ally!" My dad shouts.

"What?" I said sleepily.

"Were here! Come out to see our new house!"

I get out from the car and i saw a beautifull

house! I think it has 2 floors. It's okay

But that's my oppinion.

"Okay sweetie, go get your packs and

Go upstairs to see your room it's the first

door on the left side!" My dad says.

I nodded and i get my suitcases and headed

upstairs. I opened the door and i saw a

Big bed,a closet, a mirror and a door, i think

this is the bathroom. I opened and yep i was

right it was the bathroom!

Okay i unpacked my stuff and now im bored.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shout.

"You're done sweetie? Good. Now come

with me i need to show you something!"

he said excited.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see just hop in the car!" He said

getting excited. Okay.. now im really

curious, i guess i'll just wait to see what

my dad wants. I hopped in the car and

we headed to a mall? Cool it's The Miami Mall!

Well i think this is getting very interresting!

My dad stopped the car in the parking lot

and we entered in the was HUGE!

We walked until we stopped in front of

a store. It says 'Sonic Boom' hmm i wonder

whats inside.

My dad took a key and unlocked the store

and we entered. My eyes widen! I've never

seen so much intruments ever! It has all!

Guitars,Violins,Tubas,keybords,drums,basses

and pianos! Speaking of pianos is a big one

right near the desk.

"You like?" My dad asks.

"I love!" I managed to say. "Dad this is

incredible! Am i dreaming? Do me a favor

poke me!"

"Haha! Sorry sweetie but your not dreaming!

See? I told you you'll like here!" He says

I was in my room and i was writing in my

Book.

_Dear Book,_

_Today i moved to Miami. My dad owns_

_a store now called 'Sonic Boom' and it's_

_full of instruments! I guess i like here._

_Now im tired! I think i sell 10 guitars,_

_7 keybords and 5 violins! Who knew this_

_store was so popular? Anyway, i hope i'll _

_meet someone soon because i hate_

_when im in a place full of people i don't_

_know! Oh well i'll write more tomorrow_

_because im tired see ya! :)_

_~Love, Ally :x_

I collapsed in bed because i was exausted

and i hope i'll meet someone tomorrow.

The next day

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Ugh! Stupid alarm clock! I pressed the buton

to make this stupid thing shut up!

I get off of bed and headed to the bathroom.

I took a shower, i brushed my teeth and then

headed downstairs for breakfast. I saw a note

on the fridge it says:

_Dear Ally,_

_Im at Sonic Boom! I left you 300 bucks on the_

_table if you want to go shopping. I also left_

_you pancakes on the table if you're hungry_

_I won't get home until 10 PM so if you need_

_something call me or come at the store!_

_Take care, love ya! :)_

_~Dad_

_P.S: Dinner is in the fridge! :)_

Well at least i have time to make new friends.

I headed upstairs and i put on a Bloody Red

T-Shirt, jeans and red high heels, i quickly eated

my pancakes got my purse with my money, my phone

and my book and headed to the mall.

I walked to all the shops and i bought some

New purple converse, and a pink tank top and some

Turqoise (A/N: idk how to spell it :P) Jeans.

Oh well i took them to the cash register

and i saw a short black curly haired latina

that seemed very bored.

"Welcome to the Gift Shop (A/N: Someone recognize

**this name? No? okay i'll tell you it's from**

**Club Penguin! Lol im 14 years old and i still**

**Play it lol plz don't judge me i love it! Now**

**Back with the story:) **how may i help you?"

She said in a 'whatever' tone.

"Umm hi... yeah im here to buy those!" I said

awkwardly.

"Hmm you're new here? I never seen you before and trust

me i know everybody from this town."okay now she's scaring me.

"Umm...uh ya im new i just moved here from Nee York!" I said.

"Cool! Im Trish nice too meet ya! :)" she said rising her hand.

"Im Ally! :)" i said shaking her hand.

"Cool, so Ally do you wanna go see a movie?"

"Uh aren't you supose to work?" I said.

"Nah! I'll get fired soon so it doesn't matter!" she said and

we headed at the cinema. On the way there i learned

a lot of things about Trish. And i know i just meet her 5 minutes

ago but i feel like i knew her my whole life!

Anyway we arived at the cinema and we wached

'The Fault In Our Stars' our favorite movie.

After the movie ended we get out of the cinema.

"Great movie!" She said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"So do you wanna meet my friends? They are a little

weid but they're nice!"

"Yeah sure!" I said i really want to meet her friends.

We walked to a place called 'Mini's' and i saw 2 boys.

One has red hair and the other one has blonde messy hair.

I grabed Trish's arm "Those are your friends?" i said pointing at their table.

"Ya those are they! C'mon you'll like them!" She said.

I took a deep breath and followed her.

"Hey guys!" Trish says.

"Oh hi Trish! Did you see my turtle?" The red haired asks.

"No Dez! I didn' saw your stupid turtle!" Trish snaps.

"Uh Trish..." the blonde one says " Who is she?" he said pointing at me.

"Yeah i didn't saw her before!" Dez says.

"Im Ally and i moved here yesterday." I said nicely.

"Ooh i like her! Trish why don't you learn to be nice

like Ally? Dez says.

"Why don't you shut up before i put your stupid turtle

down your throat!" Trish snaps again.

"That's impossible! The turtle is to big for my throat!"

Dez says in a 'duh' tone.

"Wanna bet?" Trish says quickly.

"Okay... Nice to meet you Ally!" The cute blonde says,wait

is he cute? I looked at him, sure he is! So the cute

Blonde says.

"Nice to meet you too, so do you have a name or should i call

you 'The Cute Blonde'?" I said smirking.

He smiles and rises his hand.

"Sorry, my name is Austin, Austin Moon." He says.

"Ally, Ally Dawson." I said and shook his hand.

"Okay now if we are done with the meetings, Ally do you want

to take you on a tour?" The cut-i mean Austin says.

"Ugh i can't stay any longer! I need to go back to my job!

See ya later guys! Bye Ally!" Trish says and runs back to her job.

"Ya and i need to find my turtle so.. cya everybody!" Dez says and leaves.

"So it seems that you're stuck with me Blondie!" I said smirking.

"Actually i gtg!" He says and i cross my arms and pout.

"Fine go and leave me here all alone!" I said stil pouting.

"Haha! Calm down Als im just kidding!" He says.

"Okay so let's get started!" I said clapping my hands.

"Shall we?" He sais in a bad british accent.

"We shall." I said in the same tone.

After 2 hours

Me and Austin headed at my hose. Austin

wanted to take me at my house and i accepted.

On the way home we talked about each other and

i get the same feeling that i get with Trish...

The feeling that i've known him for a long time.

Anyways we arrived at my place an stopped in the

front door.

"Well thank you for the tour it was very nice of you!" I said.

"No problem! Btw here's my number call me tomorrow if

you want to hang out!" He sais giving me a piece of paper.

"Ok and here is my number text me if your bored." And i gave him my number.

"Okay well goodnight!" He said and then he does

something unexpected, he kisses my cheek.

"Uhm..i uh..." he stutters. I giggle and kiss his cheek

too.

"Goodnight Austin" i said.

"Night Ally" he says and walks away.

I open the front door and look at the clock.

It's only 9:15 PM. Well im still tired so i go upstairs,

Change into my pjs, brush my teeth and then i took my

book amd start to write in it.

_Dear Book,_

_Yesterday i was right! Today i made 3 new friends._

_Okay Trish is the first one and she is super funny and_

_A little lazy but she is a good friend._

_Next is Dez idk very much about him i just _

_know that hehas a turtle and he lost it._

_And the last one is Austin...man i have known this guy_

_for like 3 hours and i feel like i've known him_

_for years...anyway he is very cute and i mean VERY cute ;)_

_I think i might have a crush on him but i wouldn't tell him _

_Yet... so he showed me the mall and today before i entered _

_in my house HE KISSED MY CHEEK!Eeek! _

_Anyway i'll write in you tomorrow Bye! :)_

_~Love Ally_

I closed my book and put it on the nightstand.

I was tired but not sleepy so i decided to text Austin.

Austin/normal, **Ally/bold**

**Hey Austin are you asleep?**

Nah, im tired but not sleepy! Wbu? :)

**Same...so i was wondering... wanna hang out tomorrow?**

Sure what about the beach? We meet at the mall and i'll take you. :)

**Yeah sure! :) well see ya tomorow bye! :x**

Haha! Sure night Als! :)

And with that i closed my phone and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Hey guys so here ia the first chapter! R&R Bye Love ya! ~Ally**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to write the chapter 2 so here it goes! :)**

**BTW this chapter has Auslly so stay tuned.**

**WARNING:CUTNESS OVERLOAD! :D **

**Kay now ignore me and read on! R&R **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay is Laura's turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Ross: But...but...i wanna pwease Awlly! *Makes a cute puppy face***

**Laura: Aww too bad, Ross! Ok so Ally doesn't own A&A or anything you'll **

**recognize! :)**

**Ross: *mumbles* Not fair...**

**Laura: Aww is wittle Rossy jelous? **

**Ross: Psh...please...i'll do it next time, right Ally?**

**Me: Right Ross! Now ignore us and read on! :D**

_Chapter 2: A day at the beach!_

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up early and i saw that my dad opened Sonic Boom early today because he wasn't home.

Hmm.. okay i took a shower and put on my bath robe. I opened the balcony

door and i saw the sunrise. It was beautifull! Right then my phone vibrated.

I got a message from Austin.

Austin/normal, **Ally/bold**

Hey Als are you up?

**Ya i woke up early today! So i'll meet you at the mall at 9:00 AM?**

Yea sure! Meet me at Mini's.

**Okay well i'll see ya there bye! :)**

Bye Als! :*

Austin is such a sweet guy! To be honest with you i never had a boyfriend.

I had just crushes but New York is full of players and creepy people so

that's why i never had one. Anyway i headed downstairs and i cooked some eggs

with bacon. They are delicious! I took a plate, but my breakfast in it

and start ti dig in.

2 hours later

I have 30 minutes, i'll better get ready! I runned upstairs and put my purple and turqoise

(A/N: Those are my favorite colours so i put them in my story!:) bikini and my blue and purple beach dress. I took my beach bag and put sunscreen, my turqoise beach towel and my bathrobe in it.

I also put on my sunglasses and my hat and headed to the mall.

In 5 min i arrived at the mall and i saw Austin at the mini's he wore his blue shorts and a purple t-shirt. And he also has his sunglasses on.

"Hey we match!" He says.

"Haha cool! So ready to go to the beach?" I asked.

"Yep!" He said popping the 'p'.

"Well c'mon let's go!" I said excitedly.

After 10 minutes of walking we arrived at the beach and we put our towels on the burning sand.

Austin took his shirt off and i could see his gorgeous body! OMG! Look at those abs! Eeek!

"Earth on Ally!" He says.

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"Like what you see?" He says smirking.

"Whaaaaaat...? Hehe i wasn't staring! Heheh..." i said getting nervous.

"I didn't said that you were staring!" He says still smirking.

"Anyway you were saying...?" I said changing the subject.

"I was asking you if you want to go into the water!" He said.

"Uh.. nah you go i'll come later now i want to tan." I said.

"Okay" he says and disapears into the water.

I took off my dress and layed on the towel and started to read a book.

After a few minutes i hear a wolf whistle. 'Great!' I though.

"Well hello sweet cheeks!" I turned around and saw a boy smirking and looking down at my body.

"Uhh...hi?" I said awkwardly.

"So what's your name hottie?" He says still smirking. Ugh he's so cocky!

"That's not your business!" i snap.

"Ooh so your a rebel! I love rebel girls!" He says and puts his arm around my waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said a little frightened.

"I take what is mine!" He says and he kisses me.

I tried to push him off me but he's too strong! I feel his hand on my butt.

But after 3 secinds i slap him hard across the face leaving a mark.

"You shouldn't do that bitch!" He said and he slapped my face hard and i fell on the sand.

I feel my tears on my cheeks. He then grabbed me by the hair and force me to stand.

But in the next second that jerk was on the ground with a bloody nose.

I turned my head and saw an Angry Austin right in front of me. He made his way to that jerk and said: "If you ever lay one finger on her, you're DEAD! Got it?" He nodded his head and runned away.

"Ally!" Austin said and runned to me.

"Ally are you ok? Did that jerk do something to you?" He said with a concearned look on his face.

I nodded and i pointed to my red cheek.

"Oh Ally!" Austin says and hugs me. I hug him back.

"You know what? Let's go to your house i think is enough for today huh?" He asked me with a sad smile.

"Y-yeah!" I stutter. I put my things in my bag and headed at my house.

We entered and i took a shower and then changed into my pjs because they are very comfy.

"Wanna wach a movie?" I asked Austin.

"Sure what movie?" He said getting uncomfortable.

"Haha! Don't worry! I don't make you wach a chick-flick!" I said and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God!" He says. I just started to giggle.

So we wached Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones (A/N: My favlrite movie! :D).

After the movie

"Do you wanna play a game?" He asks.

"Sure,what game?" I askes getting excited.

"Okay so i ask you a question and then you answer but your answer has to be true ok?"

"Okay!"

"Good! Let's see... What's your favorite food?"

"Pickles!" I answer truthfully.

"Really? Mine are Pancakes!" When he said the word 'Pancake' his eyes lighted up.

"Okay my turn! What's your favorite movie?" I asked.

"Zaliens 1,2,3,4,5,7,8-"i cut him off.

"What about 'Zaliens 6'?" I asked cofused.

"Ugh that movie sucks! I wish i'd never seen it!"

"Okay your turn!" I said. This game is really fun.

"What's up with your parents?" He asked i wish he never say that...

"Well my dad owns a music store called 'Sonic Boom' in the mall and my mom...,i took a deep breath, she passed away..." i said.

"Oh Ally im sorry i didn't know!" He says with guilt in his voice.

"No, it's okay really!" I said, "So i realy wanna know do you have a middle name?" I asked changing the subject.

"Uhh ya...i have one..." he sais scraching the back of his neck.

"Are you gonna tell me what's it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you, but promise that you'll never tell Trish understood?" He says with a serious voice.

"Keep calm i won't tell anybody! You can trust me!" I said with a smile.

"Okay...my middle name is Monica." He says.

I almos crack up but i don't want to see him down so i just said:

"It's a...special name!" I said awkwardly.

"Ya because it's a girl name..go ahead laugh idc!"

"Hey... i don't laugh about people! It's rude and im not like that!" I said smiling.

"Really?" He asked lifting his head up.

"Really!" I said and i hugged him.

"Okay do you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No... wbu? Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"I had one but she cheated on me." He said.

"Oh im sorry!" I said awkwardly but in my head i was Very happy because he was single!

"it's okay...Ally? Can i tell you something?" He asks shyly

"Ya anything!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I-i really like you and..uhmm.. that's why i kissed your cheek yesterday night." He says.

I start to blush. "I like you too Austin..." i said with a small smile.

"Really?" He says smiling.

"Really!" I repayed. I wach him leaning in. I start to lean in too and then after 2 seconds i fell his lips against mine. I put my hands around his neck and his hand were on my waist pulling me closer. After 1 minute we break apart gasping for air.

"Stupid Oxygen!" I hear him mutter. I smile and look at the clock. Is 9 PM already?

"I think i should go!" He says grabing his beach stuff and headed to the door and I folowed him.

"Night Als!" He says kissing me.

"Night Austin!" I said closing the door and headed upstairs.

I took my book and start to write in it.

_Dear book, _

_Today was a crazy day! Austin and i were at the beach and Austin was in the water. And then this jerk walked at me and started to flirt with me and then he just kissed me putting his hands on my butt! And then i slapped him across the cheek and he just got mad and he slapped my cheek 2. But then Austin came and punched that jerk's face! It was awesome! :D Anyway Guess who's got a boyfriend! That's right! This girl! Austin said that he likes me and i just had my first kiss! Eeek! Ok now im going to bed bye book! :)_

_Love, Ally :)_

I closed my book and i fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys here is the chapter 2 i hope you' ll like it! :) please R&R i love you more than Austin loves pancakes! ;) Bye! ALLY OUT! :D**

**~Ally**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for waiting and im so sorry but now here comes a brand new chapter! Hope you'll like it! :)**

**Ally's funny disclaimers:**

***Me and the A&A cast are sitting in Ross's room***

**Me: Guys im so bored! What are we gonna do?**

**Ross: *sings* Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**Me: Not funny guys!**

**Laura: Come on let's go and play!**

**Me: Im serious stop it!**

**Calum: I never seen you anymore,come out that door, it's like you've gone away!**

**Me: Guys im serius!**

**Raini: We uset to be best budies! But... now were not... i wish you could tell me why?**

**Me: I Mean it!**

**Ross,Laura,Raini and Calum: DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN? IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN!**

**Me: NO I DON'T WANT TO BUILD A FREAKING SNOWCRAP!**

**Ross,Laura and Raini: Okay Byyye! :(**

**Calum: Oh Ally! It's not a 'snowcrap' it's a 'snowman' **

**Me: You know Calum, sometimes you actually are like Dez!**

**Calum: Why do you think they give me his character!**

**Ross: Uh Ally? Don't you think you forgot something? **

**Me: Oh ya! I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you'll recognize! :D**

**Laura: Umm Ross? It was your turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Ross: Crap... oh well i'll do it next time!**

**Me: Ya now ignore us and read on!**

_Chapter 3: I don't think it'll work!_

Ally's P.O.V

It's been 2 weeks since the beach incident and since im with Austin. Yeah we've been on a lots of dates and Trish and Dez are really happy about us! Even my dad likes Austin! Shocking right?

Well now im lying in bed and thinking. I've never spoke with Austin since Monday! And now is Friday! Hmm... Im wondering what's up with him. I took my phone and texted him, i really called him but he isn't answering! Ugh! I'll call Trish!

Ally-normal, **Trish-bold**

**Hey Ally what's up?**

Hey Trish! I called to ask you if you know something about Austin i never seen him since monday!

**Sorry Girl! Idk anything! Sorry! Do you wanna come over? Ooh! Let's make a sleep over!**

Sure i'll be there in 5 mins bye!

I hang up before she could say goodbye and i runned to my room. I took my backpack with my sleepover things, i put some dark blue jeans with a purple T-shirt and headed downstairs.

"Bye dad im going to Trish and im sleeping over!" I said to my dad.

"Okay sweetie have fun! Oh btw i need you tomorow at sonic boom im leaving to an convension and i need you to take care of it for me!

"Sure dad! How long you're gonna be gone?" I asked.

"Um like 3 weeks! But don't worry you can invite your friends here! But don't do stupid things while im gone, kay?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"Puh lease dad! When i did something irresponsabe?

"Yeah i guess you're right but still! I know i can trust you!

"Ok well bye dad!" I said going out and locking the front door.

In 5 minutes i was at Trish's house. I knocked at her door and there stood Trish in pjs and with a happy face.

"Guess what!" She asked exitedly.

"Hmm... You got a job at a lazy store!" I said.

"I wish! But anyway, im home alone for 3 weeks!" She said jumping up and down.

"You too? My dad will be at a stupid covention for three weeks and he said i can invite friends so it'll be fun!" I said.

"So are you gonna stay all night here?" She said.

"Im coming, im coming!" I said rolling my eyes.

"So what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"Hmm... idk!" I said

" Ooh i know! Let's talk about boys!" She said.

" Okay... so do you like somebody?" I asked.

" Yea.. i like a boy his nane is Jace and he's an old friend!" She said blushing.

" Ooh is he cute?" I asked teasing her.

" Umm duuh! Very! But back off he's mine!" She said glaring at me.

I put my hans in surrender " Don't worry im not gonna steal him from you i have Austin."

" Speaking of Austin... i think Dez knows something because i called him and he was nervius when i told him about Austin." She said.

" Oh no, Trish what if he's cheating in me? What if he doesn't had too much time to hang out with his girlfriend because he was too busy hanging out with some girl?" What if-" i qas cutted by Trish.

" Ally calm down! I kniw Austin and he could be dumb or a sucker but he isn't a cheater! Trust me!" She said with a warm smile.

" I guess you're right! Wait... did you just called my boyfriend a sucker? I said frowning.

"Heh! Let's call Dez and see what he knows!" She said changing the subject.

"Ya okay" i said and Trish called him.

After a couple of seconds Dez comes on the window.

" Dez what the hell you scared the heck out of me! So 2 things Why did you came on the window? And 2 hiw did you get here so quickly?" I asked amazed by his speed.

" Okay so first of all, i like to enter in someone's house on the wimdow and second Trish told me that she found my turtle so i came as quick as i can!" He said with a goofy smile on his face.

" Well actually we didn't found your turtle!" I said.

"Oh.. ik then why did you make me came here?" He asked.

" Okay freckle face we want to know what do you know about Austin!" She said taking Dez's shoulders

" Austin? I din't kniw anything about Austin! Who's Austin?" He said getting nervous.

" Dez please i need to know what's up with him! I texted him, i called him and he doesn't answer! What's wrong Dez? Please im begging you!" I said sitting on my knees and begging Dez to told me what he knows.

" I can't betray Austin! Im sorry guys!" Dez says.

" Okay dumbhead we can do this on the easy way, or the hard way! Which one do you choose?" Trish said glaring at Dez.

" Uh the medium way?" He said scared.

" Don't play with me bozo! Tell me or i'll punch you so hard in the face that your freckles will run away!" She said getting angry. Note for myself Don't you ever upset Trish! NEVER!

" My freckles are my friends and you can't rip them off!" He said

" Okay it seems like you choose the hard way! Ok Ally put him on that chair and keep him stll." She said. Oh boy Dez you'll better talk!

I obey and put Dez in the chair and keep him still.

"Now... Dez spill or i'll cut your hair!" She says with an evil smile and she took a pair of scrissors.

"Dez for your safety i sugerate to tell us about Austin!" I said warning him.

" I told you i can't!" He said.

"Okay then here we go!" Trish says getting closer and closer.

" AUSTIN IS IN THE PARK WITH SOMEONE ELSE IDK WHO IS SHE BUT I TGINK HE'S CHEATING ON ALLY! NOW PLEASE LET ME GO!" He said...no..

" W-what? Dez take us to where is Austin please!" I said.

"Ok follow me!" He said and we runned ti the park. When we get there i saw Austing kissing another girl. My heart just broke...i started to cry and Austin saw but i couldn't care less i runned at my house and i closed the door behind me.I heard a knick on the door and it was...

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Im so sorry that i broke auslly please don't kill me *hides behind Austin* ok there is the third chapter! Bye! R&R i love ya! ;) **

**~Ally**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Im sorry for the long wait but i was busy with some work. But now here is a brand new chapter! Enjoy! :)**

_**Ally's funny disclaimers:**_

***R5 and A&A cast are sitting at the Lynch's house***

**Rydel: Okay we need to do something for Ally because is her birthday!**

**Riker: Yeah, but what?**

**Laura: Hmm, maybe a surprise party?**

**Ross: Oh i know! Let's make a surprise party in R5 style! ;)**

**Raini: Great ideea! And we can put something from A&A there!**

**Rocky: But we haven't time to go to the store to buy a cake and pizza and...**

**Ratliff: *Snaps fingers* Let's make us the food! DUH!**

**Rydel: Ell is right! We can do it!**

**Raini,Calum and Laura: And we can help! **

**Rydel: Perfect! Ok now, Ross you and i were going to do the cake, Riker,Rocky and Ryland are going to make the rest of the food and Laura,Raini, Calum and Ratliff are going to make the decorations for the party! Ok Ready? **

**Everyone except Rydel: READY!**

**Rydel: Then let's do it! **

***After 3 hours* **

**Laura: well we are done! **

**Raini: okay now who is calling Ally to come here? **

**Laura and Ross: We! **

**Rydel: Okay here is the phone.**

***Takes the phone and calls me***

**Me: Hello?**

**Ross: Hi Ally! **

**Laura: Can you come at the Lynch's house in 30 minutes?**

**Me: Sure i'll be right there! Bye!**

**Ross and Laura: Bye!**

**Rydel: Okay! Riker leave the front door open and Rocky close the lights and everyone HIDE! **

***After 30 minutes***

**Me: Guys? Are you here?**

***Lights are on***

**Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY BRITANY JONES!**

**Me: OMG! I was so busy today that i totally forgot about my birthday! Thank you guys GROUP HUG! **

***Everyone is huging* **

**Me: Okay now let's party!**

***After the party***

**Me: Okay i have to go!**

**Everyone: Aww! **

**Me: Well i'll see ya tomorrow bye! :)**

**Everyone: Bye Ally!**

**Ross: Oh she forgot the disclaimer! Anyway! ALLY DOESN'T OWN A&A OR ANYTHING YOU'LL RECOGNIZE!**

**Riker: Good job bro!**

**Rydel: Ok now ignore us and read on!**

_Chapter 4: Should i forgive him?_

Pain! That was all i could feel! I can't belive Austin did that to me! Ugh! I should never trust him.

I opened the door and there was Austin.

"What? You haven't done enough?" I said bitterly.

"Ally im sorry! I can explain! Can you please let me explain?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Okay you can explain but that doesn't mean that i have to belive you!" I said.

"Okay fine, but let me explain! Look im sorry that i didn't speak with you since momday but my mom wanted to come at my grandma's funeral! And-" i cut him off.

"You could at least to sent me a message or call me!" I said annoyed

"I wanted to but my mom took my phone because i didn't clean my room! Okay? So after thd funeral i met that girl. She was my cousin's best friend and qe hang out and she told me that she has a crush on me but i told her that i have a girlfriend, but she didn't belive me! And she started to flirt with me and she wouldn't leave me alone! And then i came home and i decided to buy you something from the mall and when i arrived there i saw her and she saw me and she told me that she's staying here at her aunt untill the end of the summer! And well she was following me everywhere and i headed to the park to clear my toughts. I was sitting on a bench and she just jumped out of nowhere and she kissed me i tried to get her off me but she wouldn't let me, of course i could push her but then i thought that she could told her parents that i pushed her and hurt her and then her parents would call mine and i didn't want to get in trouble so...Yeah..." He said looking down.

"Know that i was selfish! And im so so sorrry Ally i promise i'll change just can you give me a second chance?" He said.

"Ally, Austin isn't lying i took care of that bitch and she spilled all! See i told you! Austin maybe is a little dumb and a sucker but he isn't a cheater!" Trish said.

"Yeah..wait a minute...HEY! IM NOT DUMB OR A SUCKER!" He said pouting.

"Okay Austin i forgive you!" I said giggling.

"Yay! Thx Als!" He said kissing my forehead.

"Well we gtg! See you tomorrow come on Ally we have to finish our sleepover!" Trish says.

"Okay Night Austin!" I said hugging him.

"Bye Als!" He says hugging me back.

Trish and I spended the rest of the hour talking and making our nails and then we fell asleep. Man today was no ordinary day!

**A/N: And this is the end of my story! But don't worry i'll make more stories soon! Bye everyone i'll see ya! :) ~Ally**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Im so sorry that my story was so short yah i know what are u thinking 'Oh it has just 4 chapters i shouldn't read it!' Or something like that and im so sorry tht my story is short but im new on and im too lazy to continue so i made it short! Anyway i'll make another one, but until then you can follow me on tweeter: Ally_Jones10. I love you bye! Xoxo ~Ally**


End file.
